Kurai no naka
by Kurayami1sama
Summary: Soujiro despues de la muerte de shishio busca su propio camino, pero cuando se da cuenta de que las cosas no son como parecen su sombra se vuelve su mejor amiga por asi desirlo.
1. Recuerdo

Konishiwa! Bueno aqui subiendo esta histora

Ruroni kenshin y todos sus personajes le pertenecen al gran Nobuhiro Watsuki. (exepto Yamiy algunos personajes de relleno -!)

Espero les guste y dejen reviews por favor.

Nada es lo que parece :

**Kurai no naka**

* * *

**1 Recuerdo** ( prologo)

_Recuerdo, si lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer, aun percibo el olor a petróleo, escucho mis pisadas y las del señor Himura en la madera, aun puedo recordar como mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse durante esa pelea, doki…doki…doki, el enfado, doki-doki-doki y la desesperación doki,do,dadadada…------y paro,como si el mundo hubiese terminado, y para mi así era, mi mundo, el mundo que había construido con las enseñanzas del señor Shishio se vino abajo, todo termino y solo quedaron las palabras del señor Himura " La verdadera respuesta no viene de una pelea, sino de la vida que vives mientras reparas tus pecados" era hora de un nuevo inicio, recuerdo que pensé "he vuelto a nacer",dentro de mi la tristeza y la desesperación mas profunda se convertían en algo tan intenso que combinaba una lagrima con la felicidad mas grande, odiaba y amaba al mundo, creo que lo que me hizo sentir tan bien no fue la forma tan irónica y ridícula con la que había caído, sino el hecho de que había caído, pude haber vencido al señor Himura, mi habilidad y velocidad con la espada eran superiores a las del el, pero mi muralla había caído, si, cayo, al fin era como los demás podía tener emociones, o al menos eso creía, era feliz porque podía llorar, podía ser como los demás, algo que deseaba hace mucho tiempo dentro de mi, ser libre._

_Eso resolvía todo, tome la decisión de buscar mi propio camino, convertirme en un rurouni, un vagabundo, tal vez encontraría donde asentarme, con gente normal, tal como sucedió con el señor Himura, ahora se que no es así, era solo una fantasía como muchas otras, hay cosas que no pueden cambiar así nada mas, bueno al menos eso creo, creo? pero si yo no creo en nada._

_Desde la muerte de señor Shishio todo cayo, lo extraño tanto, el era como mi padre, a mi memoria vienen muchos momentos en los que actuó como tal para mi, conversaba conmigo , me escuchaba, se reía de de mis comentarios, me acogió cundo lo necesitaba me llevo con el siempre, crecí a su lado, pero me he dado cuenta de algo, lo que mas extraño de el son sus enseñanzas, tener la vida resuelta, cuando yo estaba a su lado el era mi padre y yo su hijo, el yupongatana era mi familia, tenia una meta una misión, ayudar al señor Shishio a crear un nuevo gobierno, pero ahora no tengo ninguna razón, me pregunto si el señor Himura o el señor Shishio se habrán sentido así antes de encontrar su camino, su verdad ja ja ja ¿verdad!._

_La verdad es que ya no me soporto ni a mi mismo, estoy harto, estoy cansado, me duelen los pies; a pesar del hambre no he parado hace mucho en ninguna aldea, solo paso a través de ellas casi corriendo, al principio aunque estaba exhorto en mis pensamientos atravesaba las aldeas y ciudades despacio, en especial las ciudades, saludando a todo mundo, dedicándoles lo que yo creo una sonrisa sincera, esperando que ellos hicieran lo mismo y comenzar una conversación, pero extrañas veces sucedía, cuando era por lastima o intentaban robarme (como si tuviera algo de valor que acaso no me ven), la gente me miraba creyendo que estaba loco y muchos de ellos me temían, no se daban cuenta de que el que realmente estaba aterrado era yo, pero me sentía valiente por que a pesar del miedo que tenia de comenzar una nueva vida lo estaba intentando, eso se merece merito, no, pero con el paso del tiempo me fui dando por vencido, poco a poco desistí en esa idea por que si fuera mi destino, (mi Ka como yo lo llamo), tener un encuentro social con una persona que durara mas de unos cuantos minutos solo sucedería, "no tengo que forzar mi Ka" pensé, así que deje de saludar, deje de detenerme a ver alas personas, dejo de importarme lo que pensaran o digieran de mi, y me sentí mejor, ya no me detenía en las aldeas, evitaba las ciudades, poco después deje de parar para comer o dormir por mucho tiempo, comencé a recorrer el camino a toda velocidad como si entre mas avanzara mas pronto encontraría mi destino y creo que así fue, creo haber encontrado mi verdad, creo solo creo por que no estoy muy seguro, pero si no debería "hacerlo" mi ka intervendría, el ka es como una gran ráfaga de viento llega y se lo lleva todo, por que así es, el Ka es Ka… Kaka…ja ja ja j aja._

* * *

Notas: Para los que han leeido Stephen King ( La torre Oscura que Chevere!) Ka es algo asi como destino -! 

Dejen reviews por favor para saber si continuo.

ya mata!


	2. Garcias

**Kurai no naka**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Gracias**

-Descansare un poco- se dijo a si mismo Sou mientras paraba enfrente de un gran árbol en medio del bosque- esto es realmente ridículo¿"descansar"? mi cuerpo de que?.

El cielo empezó a nublarse, pocos truenos y relámpagos se escuchaban a lo lejos- Mejor escenario no podía crearse,… creo que llego la hora- mientras se incorporaba un estruendo en el cielo hizo que la lluvia comenzara a caer, por fin.

Soujiro miro al cielo mientras las gotas de agua caían, recordaba aquellos momentos cuando mato a su familia, estaba lloviendo igual que ahora, las gotas resbalaban por su cara, creando la ilusión de que Sou estaba llorando como aquella vez, pero no era así, la idea de que todo terminaría era un dulce consuelo, desenvaino su espada y la mantuvo en forma vertical sobre su pecho, queriendo tomar fuerza y valor para hacerlo de una sola vez, solo tendría una oportunidad para hacerlo bien, quería por primera vez en su vida hacer algo bien ala primera…

-------------------------Mientras tanto en una tienda en las afueras de la aldea------------------

-Creo que lloverá- decía la chica para si misma-esto será rápido y ala antigua así que los truenos y relámpagos serán mis aliados-.

-Ji ji ji, ase mucho que no intento esto, será divertido ji ji ji.-

Era una chica de cabello negro lo llevaba recogido sobre su cabeza con unos cuantos mechones obstruyéndole la car y los oidos, baja estatura, delgada, vestía unos pantalones de tela azul marino y una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo.

……comenzó la lluvia…

Mientras la lluvia caía en el bosque 8 figuras lo atravesaban corriendo.

-rayos una metida de pata arruina todo- seguía lloviendo

-Tu ladrona regresa aquí y tal vez te perdonemos la vida-

-Saben ese "tal vez" no me convence mucho, bola de envidiosos, hijos de !- la chica corre por el bosque saltando ramas y esquivando árboles para escapar de sus perseguidores ( 7 en total).

Uno de ellos el que iba a la cabeza, callo, con el impacto de una rama que momentos antes estaba sosteniendo la ladrona.

-SI, justo en el blanco- exclamó ella con un tono de orgullo- soy genial-.

-Deja que te atrapemos y ya veras- ellos seguían en pos de ella.

-Hay si tu y yo que me dejo!-Les contesta volteando a ver a sus perseguidores y descuidando el camino, - Ña °u- al ver hacía adelante esta apunto de chocar con…

-Quitate de allí, aun lado, aun lado, HAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Crash, pum, bam, ( efectos de sonido sacados se series de batman viejas).

Fíjate por donde vas-le dice Sou a la niña que acababa de caerle encima mientras se intenta incorporar. El agua en el bosquecillo hacia el suelo lodoso y dificultaba su reacción.

-Perdón esque… haaa-

-Estas rodeada- 4 de sus 7 perseguidores les rodeaban con cara de pocos amigos (los otros 3 habían quedado atrás con las trampas de la chica y la lluvia).

Un hombre alto de mediana edad, muy robusto sin llegar a obeso da un paso adelante y le dirige la mirada a Sou- hey tu quitate de nuestro camino o muere-

La idea era precisamente esa, hace unos segundos antes de que la chica cayera sobre el, le hubiera dado las gracias por la oferta, pero en ese preciso momento sus instintos reaccionaron mas rápido que su comprensión y antes de que aquel orangután terminase de hablar el ya había sacado su espada y terminado el problema de la ladrona sin querer.

Sentada en el lodo la chica se quedo boquiabierta, no había visto exactamente lo que paso, pero¿acaso no era obvio, había sangre por todo el suelo y cuatro cuerpos yacían inmóviles.

Sou envaino su katana, bajo la mirada y se dirigió hacia los adentros del bosque.

La lluvia estaba cediendo…

Cuando logro reaccionar de la impresión la chica se levanto, tomo su mochila y corrió para dar alcance a Sou –hey, espera… espera te digo!

Sou para en seco –que quieres?.

Creo que…- parecía dudar de momento –creo que quería agradecerte, no se tal vez, preparar algo de comida para ti.

-No, gracias déjame solo quieres?-Sou le da la espalda y comienza de nuevo a caminar "No estoy de humor",pensaba, "que pasa nunca había rechazado una invitación, no en mucho tiempo, creo que fueron demasiadas emociones para un día y…" –en ese momento su estomago le reclamaba que debió aceptar la invitación.

-Anda vamos , tienes hambre y yo también, estamos solos en medio del bosque, no tienes muchas opciones sabes?- Para sorpresa de Sou la chica estaba frente a el de cabeza, se había colgado de un árbol para sorprenderle mientras caminaba y funciono.

La chica se percato de que la mano de el se había deslizado involuntariamente hacia su katana.

-Deja eso en paz quieres me pones nerviosa-.

El semblante de Sou era triste y absorto en sus pensamientos, últimamente se había vuelto algo inseguro –Lo siento…- no tenia por que disculparse de nada, ella había tenido la culpa de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo ella causaba ese efecto sobre el.

-Vale, siéntate enseguida saco todo y comemos-

Sin decir pio Sou se sentó y recargo bajo un árbol frondoso sobre una roca, la lluvia hacia tiempo había terminado, el sol se hizo visible nuevamente, pero no por mucho pues ya era tarde, dentro de poco el ocaso…

Ella bajo de inmediato del árbol y transculcando un saco que llevaba en forma de mochila saco unas cosas y volvió a meter otras.

De pronto ante ellos había varios paquetes envueltos en tela y vasijas de comida.

-Listo! Sírvete-Sou la miro con extrañeza, mientras ella tomaba una vasija y comenzaba a comer como damnificada.

-¿Qué no vas a comer?-Sou salio de su ensimismo, asintió y tomo un plato –Gracias por la comida- comenzó a comer.

Al terminar la comida Sou se recargo en el árbol, miro como la chica se había puesto cómoda y su mirada se fijaba en el ocaso, momentos después, la mente de el también se había ido volando, sus ojos estaban fijos en la rama de un árbol y su cabeza revuelta de pensamientos y sensaciones, estaba volviendo a sonreír involuntariamente, tal vez estaba triste, decepcionado, confundido y un poca asustado, pero sobre su cara se figuraba una sonrisa.

-De que te ríes?- dijo ella sacando de su en mutismo a Soujiro

-Oye por cierto¿cual es tu nombre, yo me llamo Miyarako Kurai pero puedes llamarme Miya¿y tú?-

-Soujiro, Soujiro Seta-Dijo al instante en que se levantaba.

-No eres de por aquí verdad?-

-No, estoy viajando- la respuesta de Sou causo un silencio ligeramente incomodo.

Ella se iría a casa con su familia y a pesar de que Sou pensaba continuar su camino, aquel que no le había llevado a nada, por un instante fugas paso por su mente la imagen de Kenshin al lado de Kaoru y la absurda idea de quedarse con Miya, "si tan solo ella se lo pidiera", pero no, ahora se iba dando cuenta de que esa no era su "Ka", aunque asentarse y vivir tranquilo el resto de sus días era su mayor anhelo no estaba hecho para eso, además ella no se lo pediría no a alguien como el…

-Oye ya oscurece, y si no tienes a donde ir pues…-Sou no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se volvió hacia Miya- podríamos acampar juntos.

Sou estaba sorprendido todas las conjeturas que había sacado sobre ella eran falsas, la miro de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que la verdad era bastante obvia; su ropa, el saco-mochila, ella no era de por aquí, no tenia un lugar fijo donde quedarse, por eso el saco, las ollas y la ropa vieja, era tan obvio pero no lo había notado, ella tampoco tenia un techo en aquella aldea donde pasar la noche.

* * *

dejen rws por favor, comentarios,criticas, sugerencias y preguntas dejen reviews :p. 


	3. Chapter 3:Una noche fresaca

_Bueno posiblemente este sea el ultimo capitulo lo que suba de este fic porque por lo vist a nadie le ha gustado_ TT ( lo dedusco por la enorme cantidad de reviews). pero como ya lo tenia escrito y listo bueno aqui esta.

_

* * *

_

_Sou estaba sorprendido todas las conjeturas que había sacado sobre ella eran falsas, la miro de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta de que la verdad era bastante obvia; su ropa, el saco-mochila, ella no era de por aquí, no tenia un lugar fijo donde quedarse, por eso el saco, las ollas y la ropa vieja, era tan obvio pero no lo había notado, ella tampoco tenia un techo en aquella aldea donde pasar la noche._

**Cap 3 : Una noche Fresca.**

-Y bien?-

-Bien que?-

-Que si quieres acampar conmigo?...si no quieres no- la chica se levanto y tomo sus cosas- mira que no quiero que pienses que soy una chica fácil o algo por el estilo, y además aunque no lo creas soy bastante capaz de defenderme...-

-Si, si quiero-Sou se dio cuenta de que el modo en que la interrumpió y la forma en que lo dijo pudo haber sido malinterpretada así que se sonrojo y agrego –digo los dos estamos solos sin ninguna compañía en medio del bosque- el no estaba en ese momento para pensar ese tipo de cosas pero lo que acababa de decir lo puso aun mas rojo a pesar de que no fue su intención decirlo así.

-Entonces vale, busquemos un lugar, no mejor, que tal aquí mismo, nos cubriremos con estos troncos y ramas en caso de que llueva- dijo Miya sujetando algunos arbustos he intentando figurar un techo.

-No, yo tengo una mejor idea, creo haber visto una cueva hacia el sur, por el camino que vine, antes de que...bueno me encontraras.-

-Buen- Miya lo tomo de la mano como si supiera el camino y llevaran prisa.

-No, no. por ese lado no por allá a tu derecha.-

Miya al fin había soltado a Soujiro y habían encontrado la cueva, quitaron un poco de maleza, hicieron una fogata y se disponían a preparar sus correspondientes lechos, una vez listos Miya dijo "buenas noches" y antes de que Sou pudiera responder ella ya estaba sumergida en el más profundo sueño.

Mientras Miya roncaba sobre su cama improvisada, Sou envuelto en una manta vieja y sucia miraba hacia fuera de la cueva tratando de encontrar con la mirada la luna que debería estar según él en cuarto menguante, la verdad es que nunca había sabido mucho de esas cosas, para algunos parecería una burla que un vagabundo como el no supiera ni "papa" de astrología, pero cielos le fascinaba ver los astros nocturnos y no solo eso todo durante la noche resplandecía con un brillo que la luz del sol no podía darle al mundo, incluso las nubes en las noches cuando pasan a través de la luna o se estancan en el cielo son hermosas. Esa noche todo estaba tranquilo, tan bello, Sou agradecía en sus adentros al Ka por permitirle ver una noche tan hermosa, esa misma tarde había olvidado por que amaba la vida, era cierto no tenia ninguna misión , sueño o propósito su vida, pero que rayos, solo tendría una, muy corta y después de eso toda una eternidad para descansar, posiblemente en un lugar no muy bonito por toda la gente que había matado, pero ahora ante el solo estaba el silencioso canto de la noche y su belleza.

Estaba, sin darse plena cuenta, sentado ya en el helado piso recargado en una roca mirando la noche, esperaba ver la luna ansiosamente pero una capa de nubes la cubrían, solo podía apreciar una luz en medio de aquel vapor de agua parecido a un gran trozo de algodón.

Los grillos estaban ya en la mejor parte de su concierto y de vez en cuando un lobo o un coyote aullaba, el viento esa noche estaba en calma, solo de vez en cuando una brisa fresca chocaba contra su rostro y revolvía su cabello, disfrutaba el momento, si que lo disfrutaba, aquel silencio y paz hasta las voces de su cabeza habían callado para contemplar aquel instante...

Miya se incorporo, como era de esperarse no tenia sueño, tenia insomnio desde que ella recordaba, no solía dormir mucho en las noches, no sabia por que pero sentía que algo la perturbaba, algo no la dejaba dormir por las noches y no sabia que era aunque lo intentara cuando avanzaba la noche no podía evitar despertar y levantarse, era como un reloj interno.

Iba a volver a acostarse cuando recordó donde estaba y con quien estaba, le echo un vistazo al lecho de su recién amigo-compañero y noto su ausencia, sus mantas seguían allí revueltas lo cual significaba que no se había ido lejos, volvería.

" que va no tengo nada que hacer, iré a buscarlo afuera"

se levanto. "hace frió me llevare una manta"

se levanto tomo una manta de donde estaba acostada y también una de el lecho de Sou.

"por si acaso"

Salió de la cueva y de inmediato diviso a Soujiro Seta, estaba sentado a unos pocos metros de la entrada, se acerco silenciosamente a el y coloco las mantas detrás de la roca en la que el se recargaba.

Sou se percato de la presencia de la chica cuando ella ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de él.

-En que piensas?-dijo Miya, mientras se sentaba a lado suyo -¿puedo acompañarte?-

-EE- fue su única respuesta.

-En que piensas, no deberías de estar adentro dormido?-

-Tu también deberías estar acostada- su vos sonó como un reclamo, de pronto noto algo extraño, tanta familiaridad, generalmente él acostumbraba llamar de usted a todo el mundo aunque fuera de su edad e incluso menor, fuese amigo o enemigo, pero con ella era distinto, era como si fuera...

Su pensamiento se disolvió su mente no pudo llegar a formular la idea, no era su amiga¿tal vez su enemiga, no, no encontraba exactamente el punto al que quería llegar un instante antes, lo había olvidado, solo sabia que le agradaba estar con ella.

Ella se recostó en el suelo a mirar las estrellas, el cielo se despejaba, las nubes se volvían cada vez mas escasas y al fin vislumbraba la luna, Sou también se recostó.

-Sabes, a mi también me encanta ver la luna y las estrellas-

-Si- Sou se estremeció un poco, una pequeña brisa aislada, combinada con la humedad del ambiente, había causado en el un escalofrió

-Lo único malo es que hace un poco de frió, te vas a resfriar- Miya se incorporo un poco y estiro el brazo para alcanzar las mantas que había traído.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Sou podía sentir su calor cada vez que se movía intentando alcanzar las mantas, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica, bueno tal vez de la señorita Yumi pero era totalmente diferente.

Miya al fin alcanzo las mantas y le paso una Sou, quien de inmediato se envolvió en ella.

Sou volvió a concentrarse en las estrellas y en pensar que haría de ahora en adelante...

-Sabes, no se donde lo escuche o que , pero dicen que cuando las estrellas parpadean te están sonriendo!.- dijo Miya en un suspiro y con un deje de entusiasmo.

Sou rió, una carcajada de sorpresa salió de él -Pero las estrellas no parpadean- dijo mientras se lo cuestionaba , la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro, su risa repentina había sido porque no se esperaba ese comentario.

-Es cierto si parpadean¡¡no te rías!-

Sou fijo su vista al cielo para comprobar si lo que había dicho ella era cierto.

-Mira allá y dime que no parpadean-Miya apunto al cielo

Sou tardo en verla, pero era cierto su luz parecía mas brillante de pronto y luego disminuya, era como si parpadeara, No, era como si fuera una sonrisa, si la estrella le estaba sonriendo.

-Es verdad parece que te esta sonriendo- Sou pensó que si no lo hubiera pensado así jamás lo habría visto de esa forma.

-Sabes que mas me gusta de la noche?- pregunto Miya.

-Que?

-Pues todo, la luna, el canto de los grillos, los animales nocturnos, el suave viento entre las hojas ,pero creo que lo que me agrada mas es que no hay gente, todos están dormidos.Sabes me repugna la gente- Dijo Miya cambiando su cara a una mueca de asco.

A Sou le sorprendió aquel comentario.

-Pero necesitas de ella , necesitamos de ella, no podemos estar siempre solos- dijo Sou en un deje de desesperación.

-No es cierto, no necesito de nadie, puedo estar aquí mirando la noche para siempre-

Sou no estuvo de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada al respecto, tenia que admitir que estar allí era muy agradable no quería moverse.

-Tal vez también yo-

Sou y Miya estuvieron mirando el cielo nocturno durante horas.

* * *

Si ay alguien que se apiade de mi pobre alma deje un reviews, por lo menos para saber que salio mal TT. 


End file.
